Sleepover: Xmen Style
by jadedbeauty
Summary: Hehe while the adults are away the children shall play and maybe a little romance is in store. ( Rated pg-13 for violence, crude humor, inuendos, language, suggestive dialogue and other things that may come along the way)
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not Own X-men, X-men Evolution, Marvel Comics, Mutant X, or anything affiliated with X-men or Marvel. I wish I did but don't we all! I mean I would be filthy rich2 Ah anyway a gal can dream right? Any who now that that Is said a quick note from the author.  
  
Jade: Ok folks now I have a slight problem with my word document, my commas turn into periods when I post on fanfiction.net. My computer really sucks ass so I can't help it but if you've read anything I have ever written and wondered why that is.blame it on Fanfiction and on my crappy windows 98 computer!* beats it with a stick* Also this story will probably have the following parings: Romy ( of course!), Jean and Scott, Piotr Tabby, Or Piotr Jubilee..probably Piotr Tabby.Bobby and Jubilee ( most likely), Kitty and Lance ( disfunctional but hey it works), Betsy and Warren ( Mmm Angel * thinks about her ultimate X-men 40 issue*), Pyro and Amara and Kurt and Amanda.. Expect lots of crazy stunts and what not and feel free to suggest things to me that they should do because I need some help with my sleep pver party games muhahahhaa. 


	2. Planning

Sleep Over!  
  
Jade: Yeah everyone has written a sleep over story so I figured hey why shouldn't I.I like writing funny stuff and it can't hurt to give it a try.  
  
Chapter One.The Plan.  
  
" Shh be quiet, they'll hear us." Kurt hissed at a giggling Kitty. Rogue looked to her roommate in annoyance, as the temptation to slap her grew dangerously high. Kitty saw the malice glare in Rogue's piercing emerald eyes and quickly silenced herself. Bobby had been standing off in the corner watching the trio and sighed. " Look are we gonna call this meeting into session or what?" Kurt nodded and sighed. " Ja I didn't bamf us into the basement to just have some fun."  
  
" Like, ok here we go." Kitty then pulled a video screen out of thin air as well as a slide show projector with a few slides.  
  
" Vere de hell did she get all of dat."Kurt thought out loud.  
  
" Yeah Ah didn't know we were getting' so Mission Impossible about dis." Rogue bantered.  
  
" I don't even care anymore.just get on with it Miss Kitty."  
  
" Thank ya Popsicle.ok."  
  
Click * slide one pops up*  
  
" Our mission.if we choose to accept it is to throw a weekend long party."  
  
Mysterious Mission Impossible music starts playing out of nowhere.  
  
" Kitty you've gotten a little too much into this." Bobby muttered.  
  
" ANYWAY! Agent Wagner.your mission if you choose to accept it is to hand out the invitations.but first we must choose who will be joining us on our mission."  
  
" Jeeze gal you need some help." Rogue chuckled then grew silent as she saw the seriousness in Kitty's eyes." Umm ok.let see we should definitely invite Wanda."  
  
Everyone was about to protest but they quickly realized that if Wanda were present then Rogue would be more sociable. " Ok Agent Drake who do you choose?"  
  
" TABBY!"  
  
" Agent Wagner?"  
  
" Amanda."  
  
" Ok and Agent Pryde chooses Lance.."  
  
" Oh no you don't don' ya dare start speakin' in third person like that slimy Cajun."  
  
" You know you like him Rogue!" Kitty mused. Rogue seriously contemplated how she could murder her and get away with it and sighed realizing it was impossible.  
  
" Now then who else Agents?  
  
" Piotr" Kitty said with a smile.  
  
" John!" Bobby said.  
  
" Pietro." Rogue responded casually.  
  
" Jubilee." Kurt answered.  
  
" Scott." Kitty said.  
  
" Hold it!" Rogue ordered.  
  
" Scott? Then we have to invite Jean and they will jeopardize the mission, I umm mean the party."  
  
" Actually..Jean isn't as perfect as you think." Kitty said. " I caught her at this crazy party about a month ago.and with Scott."  
  
" Ok Kitty but if you blow this mission Ah will kick my foot so far up your ass you won't be able to phase out of it." Rogue threatened.  
  
" WOW!" Bobby and Kurt said in unison as Kitty gulped..  
  
" Right, back to the invites."  
  
" Come on who else?"  
  
" Angel." Rogue and Kitty swooned.  
  
" Betsy." Rogue smiled, she had become close friends with their newest recruit Psylocke.  
  
" This party is gonna kick ass." Rogue said enthused.  
  
" Amara."  
  
" Jamie."  
  
" Remy."  
  
" WHO?" Kurt, Kitty and Bobby asked as Rogue said the name without thinking.  
  
" Nobody." She answered quicky.  
  
" Oh it's that Gambit guy, told ya she has like a thing for him."  
  
" I do not now shut it kitty before I actually follow up on my threat."  
  
" Ok ok." The three teens smiled at her and all shot winks her. "  
  
" So Gambit's in."  
  
" Ja he's not that bad, he can help steal some booz for us." Kurt said with a laugh.  
  
" Evan." Rogue said changing the subject.  
  
" No more?" Kitty asked.  
  
" No more."  
  
" So here we have the following to deliver the message to: Tabby, Lance, Wanda, Pyro, Piotr, Jean Scott, Jubilee, Jamie, Amara, Angel, Betsy..Remy.."  
  
" Ah swear if you don' keep goin ah'll.."  
  
" Umm.Amanda, Evan and Pietro." Kitty finished hurriedly.  
  
" Yep." Kitty magically pulled out invites for all of them and handed them to Kurt.  
  
" Where the hell did you get those?!" Bobby mused.  
  
" Magic!" Kitty said with a goofy grin.  
  
" Now then mission two.provisions. "  
  
Click click ( slide show.)  
  
" Everyone who has an invite has a responsibility to bring something and it is written on those invitations. Accept for us since I didn't make out any to us."  
  
" So what are we bringin'?" Rogue questioned.  
  
" Rogue you're in charge of bringing the candy."  
  
" Bobby.you're the soda and ice man."  
  
" And Kurt you're our movie man and music man."  
  
" I vill gladly accept Agent Pryde." He said with a grin filled with pride as is chest puffed out broadly.  
  
" Ok time to deflate the testosterone.are we done Kitty?"  
  
" Umm yeah I think so oh wait no."  
  
Click click  
  
" Mission three: Leaving and Arrival.  
  
" Ok so like the adults are leaving in 6 hours and they won't be back home for four days so that means they will back in three.actually. So in two and a half days the mansion needs to be cleaned, sprayed down so it doesn't smell like foreign kids and everyone needs to be sober by then ok?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
" Now everyone..dismissed! Kurt get to delivering!" 


	3. Invites and Arrivals

Invites and Arrivals  
  
Jade: Muhahaha the funniest part is with the Acolytes! Hehe!  
  
Kurt bamfed to each room of the institute handing out the invitations. Once he was done at the mansion he then ported to his next destination.  
  
* Bamf* Kurt smiled as he appeared inside the Brotherhood Boarding house. Seeing nobody around he bamfed from room to room until he encountered Lance,Tabby, Wanda, and Pietro hanging out in the living room.  
  
" Hello zere my friends..I bring invites from Kitty." Kurt said as he held out the invitations and cowered as Wanda narrowed her eyes upon him. As hateful as she seemed she had a soft spot in her heart for Kurt and his sister, they were very similar to her.  
  
" WhyshouldwegohaveapartywiththeX-geeks?!"  
  
" Rogue helped plan it so it won't be lame." Kurt explained. This caught his and Wanda's attention. Pietro then snatched the invites out of his hand and grinned as he read his. " Two nights huh?"  
  
Kurt grinned and nodded. Pietro handed over Lance's and Wanda's invites as they read them. " So we just bring our stuff and the item Kitty asked us to bring right?" Lance quirked a brow as he questioned.  
  
" Ja.and bring movies if you really want to.and a swimsuit"  
  
" We'll see you at six Kurt."  
  
" Oh and say nothing to Magneto or Toad or Blob."  
  
" We won't" the three Brotherhood mutants stated coldly.  
  
" Vhere are ze anyway?"  
  
" Blob is at a monster truck rally with Toad."  
  
" Figures, well z fuzzy iz out for shizzle!"  
  
*Bamf*  
  
Kurt then appeared at the Acolyte hideout.  
  
" How did I even know where this was.I haven't even seen their newest hideout.weird but I'm not gonna ask questions.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Demanded a thick Russian from behind Kurt. He nervously turned to face the man of steel and smirked. " Hey Robocop what's up!"  
  
" Robocop?"  
  
" Never mind..here I came to give you this." Kurt said as he handed Piotr his invite.  
  
" Are the others around?"  
  
" Yes, zey are in the living room playing poker with Gambit..the poor fools."  
  
Kurt shuddered recalling the one time he played Gambit, he was so desperate to win that he bet his clothes and his image inducer and lost.at school. Needless to say that Kurt got in a lot of trouble but now he had been dubbed the nickname " Happy Elf", yet he had no idea why. ( sorry had to make him naive.)  
  
" Ok zen. take me to your leader."  
  
" You want to talk to Magneto?"  
  
" No it's just an expression! Don't take me to him take me to see Gambit and the others."  
  
" Ok." Piotr replied as he led the way through the highly decorated mansion.  
  
" Wow someone has nice taste I wonder who hired the decorator."  
  
" Magneto did it."  
  
" Your fucking with me right?!"  
  
" No, sadly."  
  
" You mean that Magneto painted those little cupids upon the ceiling?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Vhat's disturbing!"  
  
" What's disturbing is his bedroom he has a floor where fire shoots out of certain valves and it has mood lighting and purple crushed velvet curtains.he tried to lure me in there once."  
  
" eww!"  
  
" Yes.I managed to escape.Sabertooth was not so lucky."  
  
Kurt shivered as he stepped into the living room and saw Gambit conning Pyro of his cash.  
  
" You fucking cheater!"  
  
" Don hate de player mon ami.hate de game."  
  
" That's bullshit Cajun and you know it!"  
  
" Don't be bitter hand it over."  
  
" No fucking way mate! I would rather beat my balls off then to give it to you." Gambit rose and pressed a button as he extended his twelve foot long bo staff.  
  
" Dat can be arranged homme!"  
  
" Aren't you over compensating with that pole?" The Aussie smirked.  
  
" Give up de cash homme or you'll never see your lighter again." He said with a grin as he waved the silver zippo in his hand.  
  
" How the hell did you get that?"  
  
" Thief." Remy then began to charge it up. " Pay up or I blow it up."  
  
" No not Chi Chi!"  
  
" You gave it a name, man homme you are seriously fucked up ne?"  
  
" Umm excuse me." Kurt interrupted. Pyro and Gambit turned to see Kurt standing there.  
  
" Who let in de smurf?" Gambit questioned.  
  
" Look I don't like being called names.just came to deliver invites to a party." He said as he held out their invitations. Gambit took it into his hand and opened it. " Why would Gambit wanna go?"  
  
" Because my sister vill be zere and she helped plan."  
  
" Count me in!"  
  
" Me too!" Pyro said as he snatched his invite from Kurt and read as well.  
  
" Ok well bring what Kitty and Rogue asked to bring, a bathing suit, and we vill see you der.oh where is the Sabertooth and Magneto.?"  
  
Piotr tapped Kurt's shoulder. " Remember the creepy bedroom I told you about."  
  
" LALALALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Kurt said as he danced around. Piotr grew quiet as Kurt stopped.  
  
" He doesn't care though, he said that we had a month's vacation and we aren't really enemies with you anymore."  
  
Suddenly a roar could be heard coming from Magneto's bedroom.  
  
" I'm out of here bye!"  
  
* Bamf*  
  
Pyro narrowed his eyes at Gambit. " GIVE ME BACK MY CHI CHI RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Remy grinned as he slipped out his own silver lighter and pocketed Pyro's A light glow of pink surrounded the object as it hummed with life. Gambit tossed it in the air and smiled as it exploded.  
  
"CHI CHI!!!" The pyromanic cried as he fell to his knees and wept.  
  
Gambit tossed Pyro's lighter at his knees and headed back to his bedroom. " Ain' dat cruel Pyro.now get packing."  
  
Hours later.  
  
It had been two hours since the Professor and the other adults vacated the premises. Kitty wasted no time as she helped Kurt and Evan hook up the music and turn tables. Rogue was preparing the snacks and drinks while Bobby hid all the expensive, rare and breakable items in the house. " Don't want Gambit to run off with out stuff."  
  
Kitty had changed into a pair of khaki cargo pants and a light blue sweater while Rogue war a pair of black pants with rips on the knees, some chuck taylors and a green halter top with matching green gloves and a scarf. ' Hey I am allowed to show a little skin every now and then.' she thought to herself. The other kids were also helping prepare for the party by going out and buying food and even hiding the booz. All of the X-men recalled when they got drunk at their last little get together, they all vowed never again. (Yes I know drunk people are funny but I will do something else to replace the booz ok? Forgive me I promise it will be good.just am kinda against drugs.)  
  
DING DONG! Everyone looked so preoccupied that Rogue stepped out of the kitchen and approached the door. " Ooh ooh let me get it please!" Rogue said with a false pep in her voice as she approached the door and opened it. She then gasped as the Cajun instantly lifted her into the air.  
  
" My goodness Cherie, you look so good, think we should go right to the bed.." Remy was cut short as Rogue backhanded him.  
  
" Ouch.droom." he muttered as he finished his statement then placed her down. A little color rushed to Rogue's cheeks, as she looked the Cajun over. He was dressed in a pair of yummy black leather pants and an olive green button down, the buttons left unbuttoned and a black tank top beneath as well as a pair of nice black boots. His hair was undone, falling down to about his jawline.  
  
" I can sense your lust Cherie."  
  
" SCUSE ME?!"  
  
" Remy Empathetic."  
  
Rogue talked off as the three P's entered followed by Wanda, Tabby and Lance.  
  
" Woo everyone's here lets get the party started!" Kitty shouted as she ran over to lance and leapt into his arms. 


	4. Requested Items and a Pool PartyBrawl

Jade: Ok y'all I really need your help here on my upcoming chapters. I have gotten a lot of great reviews and I thank y'all for that. If you review this chapter I have a huge favor to ask. Please come up with some truth and dare questions and dares.I really need some great ones for my upcoming chapters and I can only think of so many. I'll give you credit I promise but if you guys could do that for me I would be so grateful. I now I can count on you because we have all done or heard of some crazy dares. So email them to me or just put them in with the review.  
  
" Did everyone bring their swimsuits?" Kitty asked.  
  
" Yes!" everyone answered in unison.  
  
" That's wonderful, now if everyone could just hand over what I asked them to bring we can go swimming and have some grilled burgers and buns."  
  
Piotr was the first to hand over Kitty's requested item, A Polaroid camera.  
  
Remy then approached her and handed her the game twister. " We gonna have some fun with dis no?" Kitty just grinned and winked. ((Heh twister is hard when you're older because you have less room but it's fun!)) Tabby followed after Remy, admiring his backside as she handed over a can of whipped cream. " Ummm I just wonder what you have planned girlfriend." Tabby chuckled nervously. Remy turned around and smirked. " Enjoying de view back der?" Tabby looked up to Remy and winked. " Who wouldn't." She answered as she walked past him and into the bathroom to change. Remy ventured into another bathroom to change while Piotr waited outside of the door for his turn.  
  
Pyro handed over an adult trivia game and grinned at Kitty. " I like the way you think Sheila." (( Ok someone asked me to do a Pyro Kitty paring and I will seriously consider it because Kitty and Lance are kinda dysfunctional.))" Umm, my name is Kitty." She answered rather confused as to why he called her Sheila. " I'll call you whatever you want me to. " He responded with a sly grin on his face as he wandered off into a guest bedroom to go change his clothes.  
  
Warren flew down from his bedroom already changed into his baby blue swim trunks, in his arms was a grinning Betsy in a dark purple one piece swimsuit holding two bottles of baby oil in her hands. " I wonder what Kitty and Rogue wants with these?" Warren questioned as he approached Kitty . " Don't know love but I can think of a few things." She said as she gently stroked his wing. A small blush crossed Warren's cheeks as he landed in front of Kitty. " Here you go love...two bottles of baby oil." She then handed them over. " Whatever it is count us in!" The couple said as they headed for the pool. (( muhahaha I have many plans for the baby oil . ))  
  
Next was Pietro and Wanda who handed her a pair of handcuffs and a dog collar then went off to change. No questions asked. Kurt approached her after they did and handed over a mixed cd he burned for her and headed for the pool since he was already changed in his swim trunks. Evan was next in line as he handed her a bag of candy and headed off for the pool as well. Soon after Amara approached her and handed Kitty her tiara and ran for the pool as well.  
  
Kitty placed the oil down beside the rest of the stuff and chuckled. Lance was next in line. " Did you bring it?" Kitty asked softly. Lance handed her the two pounds of Starbucks coffee beans. " Thanks." " Umm your welcome.Lance answered uncomfortably. (( what do y'all think of a Lance Tabby paring?))  
  
Rogue approached Kitty as Lance went towards the bathroom when Remy emerged. Rogue and Kitty both gasped softly as they took in the glorious sight. He was wearing a pair of black cargo swim trunks with crimson flames rising from the hem. Rogue's eyes wandered over his calf muscles and gradually rose until she focused upon his chest and then his eyes. Kitty was also performing a similar ritual accept opposite of Rogue. " Well, seems like Rogue ain' de only one I can sense." He chuckled. Kitty gave Rogue a quizzical look but Rogue just glared at her. " Don' ask." She mumbled. " So ma southern belle, when you getting' changed?" Rogue clenched her fists as she tried to mask her emotion of attraction with anger. " When Ah feel like it ya Swamp Rat!"  
  
Remy grew closer to her as he stared into her emerald eyes as he proceeded to charm her. " When are you getting changed Rogue?" He asked again, this time in a sultrier overtone. Kitty watched in confusion. " Right now Master." Remy smirked. " Good girl Cheri." He then watched her head upstairs and burst into laughter. " Man usually I can't charm dat girl but I guess she let her guard down." Kitty grinned. " You hypnotized her?" Remy just walked towards the pool. " Dat's one way of putting it."  
  
Rogue slowly undressed in her room and put on a black form fitting wetsuit. ((What else would Rogue wear since she can't touch?)) with emerald stripes down the sides and a few on the shoulders as well. She then slowly zipped it up and slipped on some black gloves and looked in the mirror. " Wait a damn second what did that Swamp rat do to me? She said as she headed out of her bedroom and ran downstairs. "Kitty where did he go?!" She demanded. " Umm oh Remy he's outside by the pool. " Rogue took off once more spotting him sitting by the pool with only his feet in. Rogue then dove at him and shoved him roughly into the pool.  
  
" What de hell was dat for?" Remy demanded as he looked to her with is eyes of inferno. At this moment John, Piotr, Pietro, Wanda and Lance appeared by the pool just in time to catch the show between Rogue and Remy.  
  
" Ya hypnotized me or somethin."  
  
" Did not.!"  
  
" Did too!" " Did not!" " Did too!"  
  
" You look stunnin' in dat wetsuit.even better dan yo bein in a skimpy two piece."  
  
Rogue's eyes widened as everyone burst into laughter. Remy then climbed out of the pool and smiled. ' God why did I have to get him wet now he even looks sexier.' She thought to herself as he approached her and took her into his arms. " Since you covered up so nicely Remy don' have to worry bout getting' zapped." He said sweetly. He then tossed Rogue into the pool and chuckled.  
  
When Rogue rose from the water she stared the Cajun down, her eyes glowing with fury as she climbed out of the pool. " Mus say Cherie, de suit even looks better on you when you wet."  
  
" Yeah it does," Pietro muttered softly beneath his breath. His sister gave him a jab in the ribs.  
  
Remy then took off running as Rogue chanced him about the pool. " Ah swear to God when Ah catch ya Ah'm gona skin ya alive!"  
  
Betsy and Warren shook their heads. " They are so in love."  
  
" Who is?" Scott and Jean asked as they stepped out towards the pool Kitty following them close behind. Everyone froze in fear that they would tell. " It's like cool, they won't tell I promise." Kitty said. Everyone resumed life, Rogue, chasing Remy about the pool, Kurt, porting to place to place with Pyro's lighter.  
  
" GIVE ME MY CHI CHI BACK!!" Pyro screamed.  
  
Piotr was just sitting by the pool reading a book.  
  
" So who's in love Warren?" Scott asked as he held his girlfriend close to his side. Psylocke motioned towards the running Remy and the chasing Rogue.  
  
" Yeah I'd have to agree with you."Jean said. Scott left her side and started up the fire for the grill. Pyro's eyes twinkled with glee as he saw fire.  
  
" FIRE!!!" He shouted with joy as he dashed over towards the grill. Bobby came outside just in time and iced down the ground before Pyro causing him to fall right on his ass. " Stay away from fire you got that? We don't want the place to burn down!" Bobby growled. Pyro just whimpered as he got up and fell back on his bum over and over.  
  
Remy turned around and allowed Rogue to smack into him. He then wrapped his arms around her firmly.  
  
" Let go of me!"  
  
" Non, not till you calm down." He said in a rather soothing tone of voice as he rested his chin atop her head.  
  
" Ah said let go."  
  
Warren and Angel climbed into the pool and watched the soon to be couple. " This could get ugly love." Warren nodded his head in agreement. Wanda wan Pietro watched as did Kurt and everyone else.  
  
" Let go of." Rogue was silenced as he laced his lips against hers and kissed her softly. Nothing happened. Everyone's eyes went wide. Remy then drew back and winked. " Rubber lip covering Cheri.now how bout you drop de tough girl act.Remy knows dat you like him he can sense it from you. An' my powers don lie."  
  
Rogue just stood there in shock that Remy had just kissed her. A large blush crossed over her cheeks.  
  
" Ok who bet thirty minutes?" Kurt yelled. Pyro rose his hand and everyone took out money and pitched it towards him.  
  
" Knew it wouldn't take long before he kissed her." Betsy smiled s she gave Warren a gentle peck on the cheek. Lance just shook his head and Tabby grinned. " Way to go Gambit!"  
  
Scott shook his head as he went inside and returned with a platter of hamburger patties and hot dog buns and placed them on the grill.  
  
Rogue slowly broke away from Remy's hold and jumped into the pool, Remy simply smirked when Kurt ported in front of him.  
  
" Damn dat smells.whatcha eat before you port homme!"  
  
" Shut up! Stay away from my sister!"  
  
" Whoa whoa.relax homme.Remy helpin your sister.she needs to be loved."  
  
" No, not by you at least, so stay away from her play boy or I'll port you atop of Mount Everest and leave you there to die!""  
  
" Umm the burgers and dogs are done!" Scott announced.  
  
Jade: Woo! Ok so the next chapter will be Twister..with a twist.hehehehehehe! I really do need you to submit truth or dare ideas to me though. You'll get credit. I'll list you at the end of the chapter that I use it in. 


	5. Twister Time!

Game Time!  
  
Jade: Yay, it's time for Twister..with that twist I told you about. As well as a few other little games. Trust me there will be many games for the teens to play!  
  
After everyone chowed down on burgers, hotdogs and chips they all headed inside and watched a bit of TV.  
  
" I'm bored, let's play a game!" Tabby whined softly.  
  
(( Ok Jubilee was accidentally forgotten in the previous chapter so I have to bring her in somehow now.))  
  
Jubilee came bounding downstairs from her room. Kitty recalled that she had complained about feeling ill and said she would join the others as soon as she felt better.  
  
" The fun has just arrived! Everyone can cheer now!"  
  
Silence.  
  
" I said everyone can cheer!"  
  
Silence.  
  
" Fine freak y'all.so what are we playing." Jubilee questioned as she joined the group of couch potatoes.  
  
" How bout twister?" Remy suggested. Rogue shot him a cold glare.  
  
" Well Ah'm out then. " Rogue said.  
  
" Oh please, you covered up plenty Ma Cherie."  
  
" For the last damn thime Swamp Rat Ah ain't your cherie."  
  
Warren and Betsy decided to step in. " I think twister is a great idea." The couple said.  
  
" Besides Rogue.the only place that is exposed is your face and your feet." Piotr offered as he looked up from his book. As antisocial as he was he knew that Rogue wanted to play she just needed some coaxing.  
  
" Ok fahne I'll play.who's the judge?"  
  
" I'll be the spinner/judge." Wanda offered as she looked up.  
  
" Ok so we can only fit about four people on the board five at the most so who's in for round one?"  
  
" Rogue, Bobby, Evan and Kurt." Wanda announced.  
  
" Hey who died and named you the leader?" Bobby whined.  
  
" I am the judge so I pick the matchings.now whoever is the winner of the match will be set aside until all the winners of each match are named. Then we'll have a twist off how does that sound?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Remy ran off and grabbed the game then returned handing Wanda the spinner as he laid out the mat. Kitty then ran off and returned with the two bottles of baby oil.  
  
" Whatcha gonna do with that Kit Kat?" Bobby and Kurt asked. Rogue and Kitty just smiled.  
  
" Oil up boys." Kitty said as she pitched a bottle to them then poured some all over herself before oiling up the board.  
  
" Mon dieu! Kinky Twister!" Remy said as a smile blossomed upon his face. Every teen was now fascinated with the fame that was about to take place. Rogue's wet suit was now sopping wet when she oiled up so she was just as slippery as those just wearing bathing suits.  
  
After the four players were oiled up as well as the board Wanda spun the spinner.  
  
" Right foot red!"  
  
Everyone's foot went in front of them.  
  
" Left foot blue." With ease everyone's left foot went on blue.  
  
" Right hand blue!"  
  
Everyone groaned as they crouched down or raised their ass n the air as they placed their right hand upon blue. Lance, Pyro, Gambit, and Pietro were all grinning. Jean watched Scott closely to make sure he didn't enjoy the view of Rogue's backside in the air.  
  
" Left hand yellow!" Kurt instantly slipped on the oily mat and fell on his ass and grumbled as he walked off. The others had managed to position themselves upon it without slipping on the mat. Rogue was using Evan to rest her weight upon which was causing Evan to slide slightly.  
  
" Get off Rogue!"  
  
Rogue just chuckled.  
  
" Hurry up and spin damn it!" Bobby yelled as he felt his feet and hands sliding slightly.  
  
" Umm right hand green!"  
  
Bobby's right hand was now beneath Rogue and Evan's legs. Evan's hand had to snake between a jumble of legs. Rogue showed off her flexibility by bending back as far as she could before positioning her hand comfortably upon the spot.  
  
" Right foot yellow." Bobby yelped as he felt his grip slipping against the mat. He quickly grabbed onto Evan in a desperate attempt but his hand only slid down his oily legs sending the two of them crashing down towards the mat. He brought himself down along with Evan.  
  
Everyone broke into applause.  
  
" Rogue wins!"  
  
She cleared the board and took a seat. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ " All right.next round..Remy, Psylocke, Warren, and Jean."  
  
Remy smiled as he took the bottle of baby oil and poured it upon his bare skin then stood by the board. Rogue couldn't help but stare and admire the sight, Remy shot her a wink which caused her to scowl immediately.  
  
" Like you don' wan it." He teased as his other competitors oiled up.  
  
" Oh this is gonna be messy.oily feathers.." Jubilee offered as she watched Warren.  
  
" No worse then oily fur." Kurt said  
  
" Right foot green."  
  
Everyone complied.  
  
" Left foot yellow."  
  
Too easy.  
  
" Right hand yellow."  
  
Everyone followed the orders with ease.  
  
" Left hand red!"  
  
Everyone groaned accept for Remy and struggled to comply. Lucky for Remy he was so damn flexible.  
  
" Left foot Blue."  
  
Everyone groaned even more. Remy's backside was in the air while Psylocke and Warren were somehow in the missionary position. Jean's hands began to slip upon the oil.  
  
" Hurry Wanda!"  
  
" Oh umm right.Left hand red."  
  
Bang. Jean slipped and belly flopped onto the mat. Remy winked and chuckled.  
  
" Knew she would be first. " Kurt said as he held out his hand to Evan, he handed him a twenty.  
  
" Y'all are placing bets on Twister?!"  
  
Piotr shook his head along with Pyro." How sad."  
  
" Left foot pink!"  
  
" Der is no pink."  
  
" I know just making sure you paid attention, but seriously left foot green." Psylocke somehow snacked around Warren so that she was on top of him in another suggestive position. Warren's knees buckled and gave out making him fall face first onto the slippery twister mat.  
  
" Ok now it's just Psylocke and Gambit."  
  
" Come on Gambit you know you want me." Psylocke joked as she waited for the next command Wanda gave.  
  
" Right hand yellow."  
  
Psylocke smacked Gambit on the ass before placing her hand on yellow. Remy slowly slid his hand to the little yellow spot and chuckled. " Only Rogue can spank me, besides you beau over der lookin angry, you not gonna win with your little tease tactics." Psylocke winked. " We'll see love."  
  
" Right foot red." Remy quickly put his leg over Psylocke and pushed down as his foot reached the red dot sending her flying towards the oily mat. She tried to grab his chest to save her but due to the oil her hands slipped right off sending her ass first onto the slick sheet.  
  
" Remy won."  
  
" Damn he's flexible.." Tabby and Jubilee commented.  
  
" Yes Cherie's I do try to be." Remy winked. " Gotta please de femmes." He said as he took a seat by Rogue.  
  
" So how bout you rub de oil in for Remy."  
  
" In your dreams Cajun."  
  
" Meet you der Cherie.just like every night." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" OK NEXT! " Wanda yelled trying to break up the sexual tension.  
  
" John, Tabby, Lance and Jubilee.  
  
Everyone oiled up and stepped onto the board,  
  
" Right hand red."  
  
After everyone placed their hand down Wanda spun once more.  
  
" Left foot green."  
  
Everyone complied.  
  
" Left hand blue."  
  
The ground then began to shake as everyone got comfortable. Jubilee and Tabby fell right on their ass.  
  
" Hey he cheated!"  
  
" Nobody said we couldn't use powers." Lance shot back surprised to see John still standing as was he.  
  
" Fine I'll let that slide this one time but if you use them again.any of you that is a disqualification. We'll have another match and I'll put you guys in it."  
  
Remy watched John and Lance and smirked. He knew for a fact that John had an interest in Kitty and would do almost anything to get close to her, the same applied to Lance.  
  
" Dis match gonna be interesting."  
  
" Can it Cajun!" Rogue said as she leapt at him and only slid across his stomach as he pressed himself against the ground.  
  
" Should have warned ya cherie.Remy slippery when wet."  
  
She rolled her eyes as she gently rubbed her bum which she had landed on because Remy was so oily she flew off of him. Before Rogue knew what was happening Remy had his lips against her ass.  
  
" What the hell are you doin!" She yelled as she backhanded him.  
  
" Makin it better..worth de pain by de way." Everyone stared in shock. Wanda was the first to break away from it and looked back to the twister boys who were staring each other down.  
  
" Sorry umm left foot green. "  
  
Pyro's foot slid to where Lance had planned to place his sending him slightly off balance. Seeing this chance Pyro slammed against him with his side and sent Lance toppling over.  
  
" Yeah I won!" The Aussie said as he stood and proceded to do a victory dance on the oily mat but fell down and groaned. " Do the belly flop." He then began to lift his body up and down and belly flopped over and over again on the oily mat. The girls all chuckled, even Rogue. Piotr just shook his head sadly for his poor friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ " Ok next match.Kitty, Tabby, Jubs, Pietro, and Scott."  
  
Pietro smirked as he oiled himself up when the Mc hammer song Can't touch this came on out of no where. Pietro danced along to it then struck a pose before yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
" Can't touch this!"  
  
He then continued to dance around as he rubbed the oil over his body slightly. Pose.  
  
" Can't touch this!" Everyone was on the floor laughing now including his own sister.  
  
" Man who would want to Speedy?!" Kitty and Rogue said in unison.  
  
Pietro groaned and the Mchammer music vanished as mysteriously as it came on. The teens then made their way towards the mat  
  
" Left foot red." Wanda ordered. Everyone complied with ease.  
  
" Right foot yellow."  
  
Easy  
  
"Right hand yellow."  
  
" Get off of my Summers." Pietro said angrily as Scott used him as leverage.  
  
" I know you want me but still get off!" Pieto yelled again. Kitty and tabby laughed softly  
  
" WATCH THE SHADES!" Scott made a grab for his shades as Pietro knocked then off then fell to the ground crushing the ruby reds beneath him.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scott cried out as he got on hs knees and closed his eyes. (( we have all seen those cheesy scenes from movies.))  
  
" Oh shut up, so you lost and you broke your glasses." Jean stated as she levitated the shards of glass and pieced them back together with her powers and placed them on Scott's face.  
  
" There all better now get off the board."  
  
Pietro smirked.  
  
"Left hand green." Pietro moved too fast for his own good and watched as his hand slid across the slick mat and sent him down with it.  
  
" Hah for once speed doesn't win!" Evan said as he pointed and laughed.  
  
" Shut up!" Everyone said in unison. Pietro shamefully got off the board  
  
Porn music starts playing since Kitty and Tabby are the only ones left on the board.  
  
" Where did that music come from?" Kurt asked.  
  
" Who cares.." Lance muttered. Remy shook his head softly." Das sick mon ami.getting pleasure off of watching two girls playing oily twister.shame on you shame!"  
  
"Right hand blue. "  
  
Kitty and tabby were in the crab position.  
  
" I heard Tabby is experimental if you get my drift."  
  
" Wha do you mean experimental?" Jamie asked when he appeared out of nowhere.  
  
" Ummm.ummm.umm.." Pietro looked terrified.  
  
" He mean dat she a freak."  
  
" Gambit don't tell him that!" Jean scolded.  
  
" He gotta learn sometime Jeanie.poor boy been so sheltered."  
  
" Come here Jamie." Rogue said as she offered her lap to the boy. This put Gambit in a jealous rage. Jamie smirked and winked to Remy as he sat upon her lap and rested his head upon Rogue's chest. The kid knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
" Rogue what were they talking about?" Jamie asked pretending to be innocent. Remy had to give it up for the squirt though, he was smart.  
  
" Don't worry about it sug.Remy's an idiot and he's crazy."  
  
" Like can we get back to twister!" Kitty said getting rather uncomfortable. Tabby nodded in agreement. " Left foot green. "  
  
Tabby smirked and threw herself on the mat bringing Jubs down with her. " Woops."  
  
" Why did you do that?" Kitty asked.  
  
" Oh.no reason." Tabby responded cooly.  
  
" Kitty won." Wanda announced.  
  
" Now the final match.Rogue, Remy, Pyro, Kitty "  
  
Jade sounding all announcerish: Tune in for the next chapter! See the sexual tension of the pretzeled teenagers fly as they are placed uncomfortably close. Maybe even see a sexual harassment charge or two are filed! Who will win? And a round of guess the undergarments! You won't believe what belongs to who! 


	6. The Final Round of Twister

THIS CHAPTER IS PG-15 THIS CHAPTER IS PG-15 THIS CHAPTER IS PG-15.  
  
Jade: All I can say is thank you Star-of-chaos for that brilliant idea, I am definitely putting that into the next chapter..the Undie Game!. Hehehehe! Also I have had an enthusiastic go for Kitty/Pyro, Jubilee/Bobby and Lance/Tabby. I am gonna try and work that into the chapters asap.. I put pg-15 more or less to be safe, I mean there is no nudity or anything like that but I didn't wanna get flamed you know. Besides I keep things pretty clean, or at least try to. So If your looking for some really freaky astuff shame on you because it won't be found here!.Now then, the final match of twister!  
  
" You're goin down Cajun!" Rogue said as she stepped towards the mat and smirked at him as she de a bring it motion. " Bring it on Cajun!"  
  
" Oh it's already been brung!" Snaps his fingers sassily. ((You know from not another teen movie?))  
  
Kitty smiled as she watched Pyro carefully before she approached the board and nodded to Wanda.  
  
" Let's get this over Sheila." Pyro said with a playboy grin upon his face. Kitty scowled.  
  
" Right hand red." Everyone's right hand slammed on red in slow motion for added drama. The running music then began to play. ( you know the one that they always play when someone is running towards their goal and they are usually in slow motion. It's basically piano.)  
  
" Left foot blue." Rogue slid her foot on blue, her backside facing Remy. " Mmmm love de view."  
  
" I had lots of beans with my hot dog Cajun."  
  
Kitty and John were facing each other when he made a kissing motion towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. " Your Chi Chi is a goner when I get done Pyro." His face suddenly became quite fearful.  
  
" Right hand yellow." Somehow Remy managed to be facing Rogue as he hovered over her in a missionary position and lowered his lips as he whispered softly. " Give up now Cherie, Remy make it worth your while." Rogue blushed then pressed her knee against his groin. '" Watch it Cajun I may press too hard." A broad smile crossed his lips. " Remy like it rough."  
  
Pyro was somehow beneath kitty and Kitty was bent over the mat in a bizarre position. " Nice jugs Sheila!"  
  
" What!" She shouted as he her hand began to slip on the mat sending her tumbling slightly yet she managed to save herself.  
  
Tabby and Lance laughed softly as they sat beside each other and watched the match unfold.  
  
" Left foot green."  
  
Rogue managed to flip over so her back was facing Remy's chest as she slid her left foot over. Remy grinned as he stared at the view. " Stop it!" She yelled at him.  
  
" Make me!" He retorted back.  
  
" Oh shut up."  
  
" Non!"  
  
" Bite me!"  
  
" Qui." And Remy did just that. He bit her left butt cheek softly and grinned. Rogue screamed in horror and moved to slap him but realized that's just what he wanted because then she would fall.  
  
" Freak!"  
  
" You don' know the half of it."  
  
Kitty screamed in fury as she felt Pyro's hand gently brush against my breast. " You perv!"  
  
" It was an accident honestly. He said as he gave her a pouting gaze. Kitty sighed as she found herself inches from his face, Pyro still above her. " Are you telling the truth?"  
  
" Honestly, I'm not some pervy freak like Gambit over there, I would never do such a thing to a pretty girl like you on purpose.well I mean without permission. Kitty blushed.  
  
" Right hand red." Remy and Rogue now had their legs intertwined and their bodies were pressing against them. Rogue managed to get on top of him for once. " Now you're mine bitch!"  
  
" Yes mistress!"  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped. Rogue was taken a back in shock. " Hah like Remy work dat way!" He said after a few seconds. Rogue's leg slowly ran up Remy's.  
  
" Nervous?"  
  
" Non."  
  
" Nervous?"  
  
": Non."  
  
Her foot kept getting higher and higher on his leg.  
  
" Nervous?  
  
" Non." " Nervous?" " N.non." Rogue watched as her foot rested upon his inner thigh, that's when he slipped and fell onto the mat.  
  
" PERFECT!" She shouted as she remained in place. " Now get off the mat!"  
  
Remy growled in anger, he couldn't stand the fact he had been used like that.  
  
" Remy get you back, de charm is on full blast from now on Cherie." He said as he sat on the sidelines and watched Kitty Pyro and Rogue.  
  
Kitty had managed to get some space between her and Pyro but the tension was still high.  
  
" Left foot yellow. Once again Kitty and Pyro were sandwiched together with Rogue spaced nicely on the board.  
  
Pyro then finally gave into temptation and kissed her gently upon the lips. Everyone gasped and watched to see the reaction. To their shock Kitty actually returned his affections by welcoming his kiss and even deepening it a bit. The two slipped upon the mat, leaving Rogue to be the last one standing.  
  
" Kick ass Ah won!" She said as she jumped up then blushed as she watched Kitty and Pyro broke into a full-blown make out session.  
  
Jade: MUHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I'm sure we've all played the nervous game.it's basicly like playing chicken accept it involves sexual tension.anyways I had to throw that in there. 


	7. I've Never Game Part One

Jade: Ok I received a request from a reader to continue my story months after the reviews stopped and since I just got back from New Orleans I feel my writing spirit renewed...so I will be starting this story back up again. Yay!  
  
This chapter is involving the popular game called I've Never....this game is very simple. It takes several people and a chair for everyone but one person. They say I've never done this and if your safe you don't have to remove anything, if you have done it then you remove some clothes ( yes this is the strip version...more fun)....ok there you have the rules of I've never. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
" I'm bored...let's do something." Kitty whined after packing away the twister board.  
  
"Qui, Remy agree."  
  
"You're only agreeing because you want to take your mind off the loss Gumbo." Rogue mocked.  
  
"Mon Cherie...you wound me...words so harsh, cut me like glass."  
  
"Oh cram it Cajun, when did you become a poet anyway?"  
  
"They bicker like married couple..." Piotr whispered to Bobby.  
  
"And nag too..." He uttered loudly.  
  
"What was dat Drake?" The two Southerners demanded loudly.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
" We really do need to do something new though." Tabby said, several of the kids nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well then think of something!" Kurt shouted as he sat impatiently.  
  
"Bloody hell, come on now surely we can come up with something."  
  
"How about I've Never?" Jubilee piped in, being useful for the first time.  
  
" Oh, I love that game...get to learn all kinds of dirty little secrets that way." Betsy said as she licked her lips.  
  
"Whoa girl don't get overstimulated over there..." Lance said as his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh, it's only sexual to those who let it be...so you my friend are the one who is overstimulated."  
  
"Touché..."  
  
" Anyways!" Jubilee shouted, drawing in everyone attention. She waited for a few moments, letting everyone stare at her, enjoying the undivided attention."  
  
"Get on with it Jubilee...speak!" Jean finally interjected.  
  
"Oh right, is everyone game for I've never?"  
  
"Yes! (Qui for Gambit)" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Ooh, it's all in sync the way you answered..." Jubilee giggled. "Now then when I say oh you say oh..."  
  
Jubilee waits for the oh.  
  
And waits....  
  
And waits....  
  
People start leaving the room...  
  
"Alright alright....." Jubilee sighs, finally accepting her 15 seconds of fame are over.  
  
((I really do like Jubilee but this is a humor story))  
  
Everyone got dressed then moved into the dining room and stood beside a chair after moving the table to one side of the room. Jubilee quickly explained the rules, and everyone tuned her out since they already knew them.  
  
"Your professor uses plastic to cover his chairs...." Wanda said with disgust.  
  
"Ah know, it's horrendous isn't it?!" Rogue said.  
  
Jean just hung her head in shame.  
  
"If you think vhat is bad, you should see the couch....completely covered, back and everything.  
  
" Ok everyone take a seat." Betsy shouted over the interior chatter.  
  
Everyone quickly complied.  
  
"Oh....telepaths no using your abilities, that doesn't make the game fair."  
  
"Fine..." Jean and Betsy, said as they snapped their fingers in disappointment.  
  
" Who's going first?"  
  
"I am!" Scott announced. "Because I'm the leader!"  
  
"Ok, again why should you go first?" Lance asked, disregarding his position.  
  
"I already told you."  
  
"Well that's a really lame reason..." Tabby grumbled.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone but Jean and Scott replied.  
  
"Fine then who's going first..."  
  
"Who's the oldest?"  
  
"Ah man, let's do it the other way." Bobby whined.  
  
"Ok, who's the youngest?"  
  
"Jamie." Kurt replied carelessly. Everyone looked to Jamie who was in- between Rogue and Gambit, resting his head upon Rogue's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, yay I go first."  
  
"Ummm....I've never.....I've never watched Barney."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened in shock not expecting a question like that. Jamie then removed one seat from the table. Everyone but Jamie removed one shoe.  
  
"Even my sister watched Barney...what a shock?" Pietro gasped in fake shock.  
  
"What a smell, did you wash those socks?" Wanda shot back.  
  
"Whatever, anyways, get back to the game." Pietro grumbled.  
  
"My turn!" Tabby shouted with glee.  
  
"I've never......I've never....I've never used the danger room as my own personal make out place..."  
  
Tabby smirked as Jean, Scott, Kurt, Amanda, Bobby, Jubilee, and Kitty removed their second shoe.  
  
Jubilee smiled as she looked directly at Kitty. "I've never flunked home etc."  
  
"That's wrong and you know it!" Kitty screamed as she removed her other shoe.  
  
"I thought her cooking was fine..." Piotr and Lance said in unison before looking to one another and growling.  
  
"Calm the testosterone over there boys." Tabby purred as she placed a hand on Piotr's arm.  
  
Kitty removed one sock, leaving her only with one covered foot now.  
  
"Now it's my turn...I've never used a cheesy pick up like to try and get a girl/guy." Kitty said.  
  
Remy, Piotr, Pietro, Pyro and Lance removed their second shoe. Bobby, Kurt and Scott removed their first sock.  
  
"I knew Warren didn't do cheesy things like that."  
  
"That means he does freaky things." Amara said with a wink.  
  
Warren blushed lightly.  
  
"Ok, Piotr's turn."  
  
"I've never watched American porn." Everyone quirked a brow as they listened to his choice of wording.  
  
"Damn you, Piotr, you knew just how to get a bunch of us didn't you?" Bobby groaned as he removed his second sock and tossed it beside his shoes.  
  
Remy, Rogue, Kitty. Kurt, Tabby, Scott, Jean, Lance, Pietro, Pyro, Amara, JAMIE, Betsy, Warren, Jubilee, Wanda, and Amanda also removed an article of footwear.  
  
(( Ok let's recap who is still wearing what. Scott, Kurt, and Bobby are completely barefoot now. Remy, Piotr, Pietro, Pyro, and Lance have only one sock on and everyone else accept for Jamie and Piotr are completely shoeless. If your bored hang in there it is gonna get good. If you don't like sexual innudenos or anything kinda naughty pg-13 to 16 rated turn away now.))  
  
Pyro's turn.  
  
"I've never had sex in the back of a car."  
  
Scott removed his shirt, leaving him in undershirt, pants and belt.  
  
"You've been working out Summers..." Betsy said with a wink.  
  
"Back off bitch, you have yours and I have my mine. Keep your hands off of my bf." Jean snarled.  
  
"Whoa...scary." Bobby whistled.  
  
Kitty and Lance both removed one sock. Pietro removed his belt and placed it beside him. Wanda removed one sock.  
  
Kurt removed his belt and Amanda removed her sock.  
  
"Remy hasn't done it there?" Pyro gasped.  
  
Remy shrugged as he flicked off Pyro.  
  
Betsy and Warren also lost a sock to the question.  
  
"Warren's turn." Rogue announced boredly.  
  
"Never read porn at school."  
  
Rogue removed her first sock, which immediately drew all eyes on her.  
  
"Hey, just because I can't touch doesn't mean I can't look ok?"  
  
"In school Cherie?" Remy said with great interest.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What kind of dirty mags does my Cherie like?"  
  
"Playboy, now shut it Cajun, who knows what you have seen or who you have done."  
  
"Dat's wrong Cherie, you don't even know...."  
  
"Oh please."  
  
Scott also removed his undershirt, his toned chest catching Betsy's eye.  
  
"What did I tell you bitch?" Jean cried as she leapt from her seat and proceeded to beat the Brit.  
  
"Stop looking at my man!"  
  
"Every other girl is though, go beat them up too!"  
  
"Down girl." Wanda said as she placed Jean back in her seat with her hexing powers.  
  
Betsy regained her composure and wiped away the blood running down the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Possessive bitch." She grumbled.  
  
"I heard that." The red head replied.  
  
Kurt shyly removed his top and wasn't paid much heed. Jubilee removed her first sock and twiddled her fingers, sensing everyone's eyes on her now.  
  
"Playboy, it was Rogue's." Jubilee stated nervously.  
  
"I didn't lend it to you, you must have stolen it..."  
  
"Kitty did it for me."  
  
At this time Kitty removes her second sock.  
  
"Yeah it's true...."  
  
((I am tempted to use a question but I am afraid that it is more R rated. ))  
  
Amara's turn.  
  
"I've never been in love family and friends don't count."  
  
Scott now removed his belt and sighed. "I am really losing this game aren't I."  
  
"Uh huh." The girls replied happily.  
  
Jean was about to protest but Wanda mouthed the word "down" to her.  
  
Jean  
  
Piotr finally removed his first sock. All the girls gave him a look of pity.  
  
Remy stood and slowly removed his belt while rocking his hips back and fourth. Rogue, along with the rest of the girls and even Pietro couldn't help but watch.  
  
"He does that too well..." Kurt said nervously.  
  
"I'll ask it." Scott said with a smug grin. "Then again, do we really want him to lose another article of clothing?'  
  
"YES!" The girls and Pietro replied.  
  
"I mean no!" Pietro quickly corrected.  
  
"Someone has fantasies about Gambit..." Rogue mocked.  
  
"Yeah, you Rogue." Pietro retorted.  
  
"Remy is hot, no denyin..." Remy said proudly.  
  
"Even de boys can' resist the spicy Cajun."  
  
"Get over yourself." Pietro said coldly.  
  
"Come out of de closet." Remy retorted.  
  
"I'm not in the closet."  
  
"So you're open about it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"So it's still a secret?"  
  
"I'm not gay!"  
  
"It's ok if you are homme..."  
  
"I'm not damn it!"  
  
To be continued!  
  
Jade: Yay...I wrote!....hopefully people will read and write reviews. I like reviews! Also submit questions you would like to see in the I never game part two and stunts as well for truth or date etc. 


	8. I've Never Game Part Two

"Can we move on please!" Wanda shouted with discomfort. "It's my turn anyway."  
  
"I've never made out with someone of the same sex."  
  
Several eyes widened at the statement and oddly the clothes came flying off.  
  
Kitty sighed as she stood and removed her shirt slowly, drawing in the eyes of Kurt, Lance, Piotr, Jamie and Bobby.  
  
Betsy was next; she removed her final sock, as did Warren.  
  
"I am going to lose first..." Scott uttered as he stood and removed his pants and sat back down in a pair of tighty whities. (( Sorry but that is what I see him in.))  
  
Kurt and Bobby were next to remove their belts. "Don't ask, it involved lots of drinking and Truth or Dare...."  
  
Suprisingly Pyro and Pietro removed their last sock. "Same kind of story..." They both said in unison.  
  
"Sure it was Pietro." Piotr mused.  
  
Gambit tossed off his last sock as well. "I got paid a hundred bucks to do it."  
  
Rogue quirked a brow at him as well as Jubilee.  
  
"I see you find that erotic Cherie."  
  
"Wha- Ah do not."  
  
"Dat's why you have a playboy right?" Remy questioned as he lifted his eyebrows suggestively to her.  
  
"It's ok to be a little wild you know, Remy likes it dat way."  
  
"Cram it Cajun." Rogue barked.  
  
"Just tell me where..." He purred in his most seductive tone.  
  
((Can't believe I just wrote that))  
  
(( Alright let's recap how dressed everyone is. Kurt and Bobby are beltless...Scott is in his underwear, Remy is shirtless and beltless, Pyro, Pietro, Warren, and Betsy are sockless, Kitty is shirtless but with a bra...gotta keep my male readers happy somehow, everyone else has only one sock on.))  
  
Jubilee's turn.  
  
"I have never had a one night fling."  
  
Piotr removed his last sock and crossed his arms over his chest. "I vas very drunk, I didn't enjoy it..." He said somewhat remorsefully.  
  
Strangely all eyes shifted to Remy, however he disappointed them all by not removing anything.  
  
"Das right, not as big of a womanizer as Ah'm made out ta be." He said smugly.  
  
Betsy sighed as she stood and began to shake her hips as she pulled her white T-shirt over her hips. Warren's eyes widened at he display, as well as Kurt's Bobby's, Pyro's, Lance's and Pietro's. Scott looked away so Jean wouldn't murder her, and as for Remy...his eyes were preoccupied with trying to look down Rogue's top.  
  
"I think we should send Jamie off into another room." Betsy said as she sat down on Warren's lap. His large feathered wings slowly wrapped around her to hide her mostly exposed upper body.  
  
"It is getting a bit wild..." Kitty agreed.  
  
"But...."  
  
Remy handed Jamie a hundred dollars. "Spend it on what you want." Jamie didn't have to be told twice, he snatch the money out of Remy's hands and ran out of the mansion within seconds.  
  
"Wow, so easy." Remy whistled.  
  
Remy's turn (and no it isn't going to be what you think.)  
  
"Hmm.....let's see....oh I got one dat will get all of you. I've never had a honest legal job."  
  
Rogue growled as she leapt from her seat. "Damn you and your thieving ways Cajun."  
  
"It's only a sock Cherie...and hopefully more."  
  
Remy grinned as he removed it for her, which almost resulted in him being slapped across the cheek. Rogue managed to restrain herself.  
  
Kitty sighed as she removed her pants and tossed those aside, now only in a pair of pink bra and bikini bottom panties.  
  
Jean also removed her last sock; Scott luckily removed nothing since he has never worked.  
  
Piotr finally stood and removed his shirt revealing his washboard stomach and muscular arms. Girls and Pietro looked with approval.  
  
Warren tossed off his final sock as well. Everyone else was safe due to the fact that they were lazy or too young to work.  
  
After a few lame questions the teens began to lose interest in the game so one by one they began to quit. Several went into the recreation room for a round of foosball while the others went into the media room to watch Fight Club. Eventually those who were interested in playing foosball joined the others in the media room.  
  
(( I'm setting up for the next game...this kind of game can go on forever. Besides I almost gave you a completely naked Scott...be happy. Truth or Dare is coming up next so jump for joy. I actually started writing the truth or dare chapters a long time ago so I have quite a bit of material but I still need more. Send in your dares people and I will probably put it in there.))  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Truth or Dare

Jade: Muhahahhaa yes truth or dare, how does Barbie, The Rocky Horror Picture Show and I dream of Jeanie tie into this chapter? Read and find out...for those who don't know what the Rocky Horror Picture show is...well shame on you. But I will explain it in the end. Also a little Kityro  
  
"Let's play truth or dare..." Jubilee exclaimed as she bounced off the walls. "Have you been drinking coffee again?" Wanda asked. "Oh course not...." Jubilee lied as she involuntarily bounced around on the ground. Everyone just shook their head. "Yeah Truth or Dare sounds great. "Bobby said with a grin, slowly the teens agreed.  
  
"I'll go first then!" Jubilee said. "After all I did make the suggestion."  
  
(( Remember all of those...WEIRD things the kids gave Kitty when they first came over...well this is where they come into play.))  
  
A devious smile crossed Rogue and Kitty's lips. "We knew this game would be played eventually so now we have little props..." Kitty said as she waved a set of hand cuffs in the air. "So feel free to use any of these items in the dares... Polaroid camera, a can of whipped cream, the hand cuffs of course, baby oil. Make up...which Jubs generously donated... a dog collar with a leash..., and anything else you can think of in the institute....as long as it is not of value and cannot be damaged."  
  
"DARN!" Pyro snapped his fingers together and pouted.  
  
"Ok so you go first Jubilee..." Jean said as they all looked to her anxiously. "Truth or dare Piotr...."  
  
"Truth..." He responded softly as he looked up from his novel which came out of nowhere. Everyone sighed with disappointment.  
  
"Is it true I saw you reading a dime book called Pamela's Passion the other day while I was in the library? I believe you were hiding it behind one of your thick war books."  
  
There was a paused silence as a small blush creeped across her face. Everyone started cracking up and clapping. "Oh, she got you good man!" Evan said between gasps as he laughed.  
  
"Yes it is true..." He then looked down.  
  
Jubilee felt a little bad but she hated when people answered truth... "No hard feelings Piotr, I think it's perfectly fine, so it's your turn now." Jubs said with a small frown.  
  
"Ok....hmmm Pyro, my friend, truth or dare?"  
  
"DARE MATE!"  
  
"I dare you to kiss Kitty..."  
  
"You got it!"  
  
"Wait a sec..." Kitty said hesitantly as the insane Aussie rushed over to her and tackled her to the ground as he placed a passionate pucker (try saying that five times fast) on Kitty's lips. Once he succeeded in his mission he moved back to his seat and smiled triumphantly, leaving Kitty confused, blushing and angry. Everyone gasped but said nothing...accept for Gambit. "Heh, taught by the best." He said with a bit of pride.  
  
( Ah the beginnings of Pykit.)  
  
"Hmm...WANDA! Truth or dare..." He said as his voice darkening on the word dare to intimidate her. "Dare." She said narrowing her eyes at the Pyromaniac.  
  
"Hahahaha, your gonna regret those words because in this game there is no backing out....My dare to you Sheila is to be dressed in the most girly, most pink outfit on the planet and have your makeup done....all by Kitty...and you will remain like this for the entire game."  
  
Kitty's eyes sparkled as she looked to Wanda hungrily, putting together thousands of fashion combos.  
  
"NONONONONONONONONONONONO ANYTHING BUT THAT!"  
  
Rogue smiled softly. "Better her than me...". Jean lifted Wanda telekinetically and floated her into Kitty's bedroom. Kitty followed close behind and locked the door behind her.  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes at Kitty as she shot a hex bolt at the preppy girl, she simply phased through it and rummaged through her closet finding a hot pink rubber mini skirt with some white stilettos. She then pulled out a magenta top and tossed it onto her bed and smiled. "Take off the goth clothes and put that on..." Kitty said as she went over to her make up drawer. Wanda sighed and did as she was told. Once she was done Kitty walked over to her and wiped off her black make up and took out her earrings and smirked as she dabbed pink lipstick and pink blush on Wanda's face then she put shimmery pink eyeshadow on her eyes and some mascara then smiled as she placed Wanda's hair up into two very short pig tails and secured them with pink ribbons and phased her out of the door. Rogue shivered with horror while Pietro laughed while he borrowed the camera and snapped a shot. Several of the guys just eyed her, in a new light. She was hot. Kitty then phased through and swiped her hands against each other dramaticly showing satisfaction in her work. Wanda took a seat muttering over and over again angrily beneath her voice.  
  
"Your turn Sheila." Pyro said with a smug grin. Remy gave him a grin. " Nice work..." The rest of the boys agreed.  
  
Wanda leaned over and whispered into Rogue's ear. A small smile crossed her lips as Wanda began to speak.  
  
"Hmm...Betsy truth or dare...." Wanda inquired.  
  
"Dare love..."  
  
"I dare you to rub Warren's wings."  
  
"No...please don't do that. "Warren said nervously.  
  
"I have to love she dared me..." She said as she reached out for his soft wings and smiled.  
  
"Try not to get excited." She whispered.  
  
(( if someone wants to write a Psylocke Warren fic or a Storm Warren fic please let me know! I will gladly read it...))  
  
She gently ran her fingers through his feathers and smiled. Warren shivered slightly and closed his eyes as he bit his bottom lip. Betsy stopped and smirked, proud of her beau's control. "I'll make it up to you later I promise love. "Warren just nodded as he tried to shake off the sensation.  
  
"Hmm should I pick...Rogue...Truth or Dare."  
  
"Hmmm.......dare?"  
  
"Ok then, your dare will me for Remy to feed you a banana and you must eat it in the most lustful way possible. "  
  
Remy grinned as he dashed downstairs and retrieved the banana and arrived back in his seat within a matter of mere seconds.  
  
Rogue made a face at Betsy as she faced Remy so nobody could see.  
  
"Turn to the side we have to see you perform the dare love. "Betsy ordered. Rogue growled as she complied angrily and faced Gambit once more who was now grinning as if he were the Cheshire Cat.  
  
She slowly peeled back the banana and gently nibbled at the tip of the banana (( Yes avert your eyes if you get uncomfortable with innuendoes)) She then slid a large portion of the banana into her mouth and took a big bite and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing it down and licking her lips. She then licked the remaining banana causing several of the guys to gasp except for Kurt who was appalled by the display. She then slowly ate the rest of it, savoring each bite and winked up at the Cajun who was holding it uneasily. Once she was finished she put a finishing touch as she leaned close to the Cajun and said. "Was it good for you." She then ran a gloved finger over his lips and went back to plain Jane Rogue. Remy became slightly unwound. If he had been standing his knees would have buckled.  
  
' Mon dieu and Remy thought she was innocent....' He thought to himself as a grin formed across his lips. Kurt cleared his throat as the boys quickly fell from their trance.  
  
"Moving on..." Rogue said as she looked over to Pietro and smiled.  
  
"Ok smart mouthed Speedy Gonzalas...truth or dare!"  
  
"Dare and make it good Roguey..."  
  
"Oh it's on now you called me Roguey, your dare will be to be dressed in drag by Jubilee and stay that way for the rest of the game...your panties included."  
  
"Wait a sec, no!"  
  
"What are you chicken?" Rogue challenged. Scott, Remy and Kurt burst into Laughter, Evan was crying from the amount of laughter he already endured. The rest of the girls shivered at the thought of Pietro in drag.  
  
"Come on Pietro...I mean Paulina..." Jubilee said as she stood. Wanda hexed him so he couldn't run. Jean floated him into Jubilee's room, Jubs following close behind her.  
  
Once the two were gone Remy smirked. "There goes that last strand of manliness he had, woops I forgot he didn't ever have any."  
  
The teens sat there uneasily waiting impatiently to see "Paulina."  
  
Jubilee stepped in front of the doorway with a beaming smile. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce the sexiest woman alive...the one and only....Paulina."  
  
Pietro entered wearing a blonde wig, a spaghetti strap shirt, which cut off at his mid section, his chest area, had been stuffed with the aid of tissue paper and a strapless bra. He wore a mini skirt around his hips, it was covered with sequins and shimmered brightly. He also wore a pair of fishnet stockings and some very high-heeled Mary Jane shoes, which oddly fit him perfectly. A women's size three.  
  
"You know what they say about men with small feet." Tabby laughed.  
  
"Oh Rocky." Rogue said in a mocking moan. Everyone eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Bunch of losers you've never seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show?!"  
  
"Oh I have love...heh I get it...." She said as she looked to "Paulina".  
  
The men hung their head in shame and took a moment of silence to mourn their poor comrade, no man should ever have to suffer in such a way.  
  
"Well Paulina...come have a seat and we'll continue." Rogue said.  
  
Pietro growled as he sat down and narrowed his eyes at her. "I will make you pay."  
  
"Doubt it sug, can't call on me now go."  
  
"Ok Jean Truth or Dare and no mind reading."  
  
Jean sighed, she felt like being adventurous.  
  
"Dare...."  
  
"I dare you to dress up in an "I dream of Jeanie" costume and belly dance in front of Scott."  
  
"But I don't have a..." (( I do not own I dream of Jeanie! Great old time show though.))  
  
Suddenly a pink poof of smoke appears in the center of the circle as the original Jeanie from the TV show appears and smiles as she faces Jean and bows her head at her making Jeanie's costume appear upon Jean. "Go have fun Jean. Jeanie then folded her hands together and bowed her head and vanished in a pink puff of smoke with the cheesy harp sound following her. (( I don't know how to describe that noise but it always happened or maybe I am thinking of Bewitched. I dunno.... gets confused.))  
  
"What the hell just happened?!" Lance demanded.  
  
"I don't even wanna know!" Kitty said.  
  
"Kick ass I love that show!" Rogue said without even thinking. Remy just eyed her and grinned.  
  
"Don't say anything..."  
  
"I didn't..." Remy said  
  
She then hit Remy. "Well you were going to so that was for when you did...ahead of time."  
  
I Dream of Jeanie theme song randomly starts playing.  
  
"Ok freaky but I'll just go with it." Jean said as she began to belly dance in front of Scott. His eyes locked onto Jean's ass as she shook it temptingly. Once the theme song was over Jean was still in the I Dream of Jeanie clothes but just sat down not really caring.  
  
Jade: Weeeeeeeee1l Ok so it's Obvious Jean was Jeanie...and Wanda was Barbie but Rocky? For those of you who haven't seen the Rocky Horror Picture show it's about a transsexual guy...it's a crazy and hilarious show...you have to see it. The guy looks suprisingly good in fishnets and stilettos...lol. Coming up in the next chapter....A little bit of "Risky Business...." Yeah I now almost everyone knows about that movie...bunch of Tom Cruise lovers but I just can't resist .Maybe some stripping...I got Sweet Cherry Pie cued up for that if it happens...hmm what else.... OH THE END OF THE WORLD! You'll see....you'll see muhahaha all in the next chapter....Truth or Dare part two! 


	10. Truth or Dare Part Two

Jean smiled as her eyes wandered across the crowd before settling upon Evan. "Evan, truth or dare." Evan hesitated slightly as he looked into Jean's eyes and thought. ' She might have a really sinister dare in store for me...maybe the truth is better.'  
  
"Truth." He replied uneasily.  
  
"Are you in love with Pietro?" The red head asked quickly. Evan's eyes widened and Pietro sat back a bit. Everyone leaned in to hear his reply.  
  
"I uh, err, I mean uh.....Yes, ok, yes." Silence filled the room as the silver haired boy dressed in drag just looked at Evan in silence.  
  
"Your turn Evan." Rogue said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "And it is ok." Evan nodded and smiled. "Right, let's see....hmm Gambit!" Remy looked over to the boy and lifted a brow. "Call me Remy please, Gambit a name for enemies." Evan nodded and smiled. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Hmm....truth or dare, such a complicated question. Dare."  
  
"I dare you to go play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Rogue."  
  
(( for those of you that don't know the game, you go make out in a closet for seven minutes.))  
  
"But that ain' even possible...." Rogue said coldly.  
  
"Worth a shot Cherie, beside you know you wanna. He then grabbed her gloved hand and led her into the hallway closet, shutting it behind him. Everyone leapt up from their seats and gathered around the door.  
  
"Ok start....now" Evan said as he kept an eye on his watch.  
  
A small shiver ran down Rogue's spine as she stared into his glowing red eyes. "Do de scare you Cherie?" Remy asked as he ran his hands down her hips."N-no...it's just different. You know we can'..." Remy silenced her sentence as he pressed his finger to her lips before pulling her against his chest. " Don' talk like dat, at least let me find out for myself." A small pregnant pause passed as he leaned in, crashing his warm lips into hers . Fear began to claw violently at her mind her as she returned the affection that he craved from her.  
  
"Hear anything?" Kurt asked. Kitty nodded. "Oh yeah they are going at it." Warren frowned slowly, "I hope he'll be ok, I mean he may have high endurance but she is still gonna end up draining him."  
  
"Been three minutes now." Evan whispered, I can still hear them going at it." Everyone nodded in surprise.  
  
"Really do care bout you Cherie..." Remy whispered as he planted kisses down the trail of her neck. Rogue gasped softly at the ticklish sensation before releasing a few small giggles. "You beautiful when you blush Cherie..." Rogue's eyes widened. "How can you..." Remy cut her off swiftly with a tender kiss upon the lips before resting his nose lightly against hers hers. "My eyes....Remy can see very well in de dark with them. It's all in color an everything..." He then placed another kiss upon her lips and grinned. "An as for why you ain' draining me alive Remy don know...might have something to do wit' de powers."  
  
"Been six minute!" Kitty announced loudly.  
  
Remy smiled as Rogue kissed him upon the hollow of his throat. Her hands then proceeded to rove over his firm chest. "You can take off de gloves Cherie...I know how much you wan to touch," he murmured. His hands dragged down the length of her shoulders, yielding at the cuff of her gloves. His fingertips gently clenched onto the satin material, libertaing it from her skin. A merry smile blossomed upon both of their lips as her naked hands grazed across his skin "Better Cherie?" Rogue nodded and smiled as she gently began to suckle upon his earlobe. "Mmmm Cherie not so sure you should do dat."  
  
" Guys it's been eight minutes now you can come out." Jubilee shouted. The two simply ignored them. "Did you hear what Remy said?" Tabby giggled. "No" Evan replied. "He said not so sure you should do that..." Everyone blushed as they thought of what was going on in there.  
  
(( yeah I love Romy so bite me if you hate it. ))  
  
Rogue simply ignored his warning and continued. After a few more seconds his pants began to glow with charge. "Whoa shit....undo it, I don't wanna get blown up!" Rogue shouted. Remy closed his eyes as he drew back the charge. (( if you don't get it I am not going to explain it. Let's just say Remy can charge things with everything on his body))  
  
Scott finally decided after ten minutes that they had wasted enough time. He threw the door open to find Remy and Rogue in the middle of an intimate lip lock.  
  
"Heard of knocking homme?" Remy growled as he moved away from Rogue reluctantly.  
  
"Seven minutes was over three minutes ago." Evan said shyly. "Oh." Remy faked in surprise before giving Rogue a wink. "Better get back to Truth or Dare then."  
  
" Umm is he..." Kitty began to whisper. Betsy simply nodded and did her best not to look. "They must have had lots of fun." Betsy answered quietly as she took her seat once more.  
  
"Well it's Piotr's turn..." Jean said softly as she looked to the built Russian and flashed him a smile. Everyone looked to her in surprise then shrugged, after all who could resist. (( he looks really hot in the Ultimate X-men series.))  
  
"Hold on I must think of a good dare and at truth to ask Jubilee."  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes, not expecting anything of him. "I want a dare Boris."  
  
"Alright little one, I dare you to sneak into Magneto's lair and shoot fireworks in his room, and not to get caught."  
  
"Damn, I thought you were a sweet guy..."  
  
"Well we all have our darker side. So do you accept or do you reject. If you reject then you must strip down and if we ask you a dare again you will have to do it naked."  
  
"Fine I accept the damn dare..."  
  
" Ok, Kurt would you please teleport Jubilee into his lair. A magical little spy cam appeared out of thin air and plopped into Jubilee's hand. " Where the hell did this come from...oh never mind let's go blue." Jubilee said with a sigh as a television magically appeared from no where for the teens to watch and prove that she did indeed perform the task.  
  
Kurt held Jubilee by the hand and smiled sweetly at Amanda before bamfing out of the Institute and right into Magneto's bedroom. Much to Jubilee's horror Magneto was not covered by the sheets of his bed and had on a pair of purple and black tiger stripe bikini briefs. Kurt bit his lower lip to keep from laughing.  
  
Back at the institute the kids were trying to gouge out their eyes upon seeing Magneto in the trashy underwear, yet they kept their eyes glued to the set to see if she would follow through. Kurt remained a few sets behind her as she sat down right beside his bed and smirked as she placed her hands together.  
  
"Twenty bucks says she chickens out..." Bobby said as he looked to Warren. "You're on man."  
  
Jubilee then parted her hands and sent an assortment of electric colors into the air, the sound was overwhelming. Magneto leapt up from his bed and pressed himself against the wall in alarm, the kids really got an eyeful of the hideous briefs then.  
  
"Ewwww!" The kids cried back at the mansion.  
  
Kurt grabbed Jubilee by the arm and bamfed out.  
  
When the two returned they were greeted by cheer and applause.  
  
"It's Amanda's turn now..." Jean announced.  
  
Amanda thought for a moment before turning to Warren. "Truth or dare Betsy?"  
  
"Dare...." she said without a second thought. Amanda grinned, knowing that all of the girls would approve.  
  
"I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Warren." A broad grin blossomed upon he Brit's lips as Kurt bamfed down to the kitchen to retrieve the whipped cream. Within a second he was back with two cans.  
  
"Chocolate or Original?" Kurt inquired. Betsy paused in thought for a moment before taking the chocolate favored whipped cream from his grip. " This will do just fine, thank you." She responded softly before looking to her love. Warren quirked a brow as he gazed into Betsy's frisky orbs. A small smirk crossed his lips as his woman crouched down the ground and proceeded to crawl towards him. "Be good love." She whispered as she straddled herself over his legs. Her nimble fingers then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. After removing the top Betsy then pulled off his undershirt and placed it beside his button down.  
  
"Well I can't be too naughty....but how about I start....here." She then squirted a little bit of cream on his nose and licked it off slowly. The nozzle them moved over his lips and fired again. Betsy gently cupped his chin as she moved in for an intimate kiss upon the lips before licking the cream free from his.  
  
"Good thing we sent Jamie away..." Kitty whispered to Rogue.  
  
A small giggle escaped the flirtatious woman as she squirted a long trail of cream down to his belly button before filling it with the chocolate substance. Everyone leaned in slightly to watch Betsy's tongue slowly trail down Warren's perfectly molded stomach. A small groan of delight escaped Warren's lips as his girlfriend continued to tease. Her tongue quickly darted into his navel as she cleaned up the last of the cream.  
  
"There we go, does that satisfy everyone."  
  
Warren shook his head in a no gesture and frowned.  
  
Everyone else nodded that they were indeed satisfied.  
  
"I really will make it up to you later love..." She cooed as she ruffled his feathers causing him to gasp softly.  
  
"Wow...ummm well it's uh....we can't call on her anymore...at least not for a while."  
  
"Why love, too much for you?" Betsy gloated.  
  
"It's my turn to dare someone..." Jean announced happily.  
  
"Lance truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth. " He answered weakly.  
  
"Is it true you caused an earth quake due to having irritable bowl syndrome the day you complained of having stomach problems."  
  
"I didn't know you losers knew about that...."  
  
"Well the boys bathroom was completely caved in accept for one stall..." Scott said offhandedly.  
  
"Well it obviously is true now isn't it.  
  
"That's just gross," Wanda murmured.  
  
"It's Lance's chance to ask." Kitty said with a grin.  
  
"Hey Summers, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Knew your weak butt would answer that so I got a good one for you."  
  
"Is it true that you and Jean have sex during your private danger room sessions?"  
  
"What the hell, how did you know?!"  
  
"The X-geeks talk, I even heard it accidentally got taped one time..." Kitty waved a black title less vhs tap in her hand and grinned.  
  
"Give me that!" Jean screamed as she attempted to use telekinesis on the tape to steal it away from Kitty. Kitty simply phased down to the first floor with the tape and hid it. She then focused her mind upon Betsy as she made mental contact with her. ' Betsy, put a mental block on me.'  
  
' Consider it done love.'  
  
Rogue and Remy laughed themselves to tears. "Who woulda thought the perfect couple hada scandalous tape..." Rogue said between gasps.  
  
"Qui, Remy not make fun of you no more Summers, he never say you don' get any anymore..." Remy roared with laughter as did the other kids. Kitty returned from downstairs and smirked at Jean who immediately tried to scan her mind to find the tape.  
  
"Damn you Betsy!" Jean exclaimed.  
  
"Well we should get back to the game..." Betsy mused.  
  
" I do believe it is Evan's turn to dare someone."  
  
"Bobby....truth or dare?" Evan asked with a sinister grin.  
  
"Dare baby!"  
  
"I dare you to go to Principal Kelly's house and turn his entire house into a winter wonderland."  
  
"Done man...Kurt would you give me a lift?"  
  
"Ja man." He then grabbed Bobby's arm after handing him the little spy cam they used for Jubilee's dare and bamfed out of the mansion.  
  
To be continued  
  
Jade: Woot yay part two done...and there will be a part three as well. Many things to come, I need suggestions people, please. Games, truth questions and dares....please send them in if you want them to be considered. Please Review...reviews make writing come faster. 


	11. Truth or Dare Part Three

Truth or Dare Part Three  
  
Jade: What to look forward to in this chapter. Cameos, Tarzan, and some Risky Business.  
  
"Man Kurt what is this place?" Bobby asked as he looked around.  
  
"This is the dimension I transport through when I teleport..." Kurt responded. "I really don't understand it myself.  
  
The two reappeared inside Kelly's house, right smack dab in his living room.  
  
"Alright, let's get started." Bobby said with glee as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
Suddenly Christmas music began to play out of nowhere just to set the mood.  
  
"Hit it Magical Mystery Man that we can't see." Iceman said as he began to work.  
  
Magical voice: Thanks Bobby... Oh the weather outside is frightful....  
  
Bobby covered the ceilings with icicles then slicked the floors down with ice.  
  
Magical Voice: but the fire is so delightful  
  
Bobby then moved into the dining room and chandelier and his furniture. Kurt just watched in shock at Bobby's speed.  
  
Magical Voice: And since there's no place to go....  
  
The kids at the mansion looked at each other quizzically.  
  
"Umm where'd he get de theme music, Gambit wan' theme music." Remy whined.  
  
"Your theme music is bad porn music." Pietro mouthed off quickly before moving across the room to dodge an explosive card.  
  
The kids then turned their attention back to the TV as they watched Bobby do what he did best.  
  
"Hmm now for some real damage." Bobby sneered as he went into the bathroom and froze all of the pipes. "Too bad they haven't been winterized either..."  
  
"He's good." Kitty said with a grin.  
  
"Very good." Wanda nodded with agreement.  
  
Bobby then ice-skated out of the bathroom after freezing the toilet seat, water and handle.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Bobby demanded as he opened a closet to find a mutant hate shrine.  
  
Remy flinched as he saw the sight of voodoo dolls of each of the X-men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes.  
  
"He practices de craft!" Remy gasped.  
  
"You don' believe in dat stuff do you Remy?" Rogue said with a giggle.  
  
"De craft ain' nothing to joke about!"  
  
Bobby growled as he stepped back and found a pentagon upon the floor.  
  
"Vat is it Bobby.....my God!" Kurt gasped as he formed his fingers into the figure of a cross and stepped back from the closet.  
  
Bobby blasted the closet until it was a solid block of ice.  
  
"Bastard...now I am showing no mercy." Iceman said as he skated into the next room, Kelly's wine cellar.  
  
(( Oh yes....))  
  
"Attention mutant kids...today's science lesson is about mass and pressure....what happens when there is too much mass inside a small space?"  
  
Kitty grinned knowing exactly what Bobby was going to do. He froze all of the liquid inside each bottle until they all exploded. (( done it with root beer and it ain't pretty))  
  
"That must have been $5,000.00 worth of wine..." Piotr said as he looked up from his book and grinned.  
  
"Now onto the Bedroom " Bobby announced.  
  
Bobby froze the stairs as he ascended and cracked the door open. Kelly was sound asleep, which forced bobby to perform on a subtler note. He gently pressed his hand against the wall and froze the parameter of the room, then the carpet, bed, closet, and bathroom. He then looked to Kurt and nodded.  
  
Within seconds the duo were back at the mansion. They once again the students applauded them.  
  
Once Bobby and Kurt took their seats Warren drew out his cell phone and dialed a phone number. All of the teens stared at him while he chatted briefly.  
  
"Hey guys, do you mind if we bring a few more over?"  
  
"No not at all!" Kitty shouted.  
  
"Well, they said they would be here in a flash."

* * *

BING BONG.  
  
"No way....that fast?" Pietro asked before standing and speeding down the hallway to answer the door.  
  
"Hi I'm Spiderman, is Warren here?"  
  
"Hey Parker, no need for masks, we're all people who have to stay out of the public eye." Warren said as he approached the door.  
  
Spider man removed his mask and smiled as he stepped in.  
  
"How'd you get here so fast?" Warren asked  
  
"Brought some friends, they provided the transportation. At this time The Human Torch and The Flash stepped inside the Institute.  
  
(( I don't own the Human Torch-Marvel, Spiderman-Marvel or The Flash-DC))  
  
"Oh, hey Johnny...." Warren said kindly.  
  
"Hi Warren."  
  
"Umm he might want to...." Pietro's sentence was cut short as Pyro came bounding down the hallway.  
  
"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Aussie screamed with delight as he came dashing towards the human torch.  
  
"NONONONONO Johnny quick Flameoff!" Warren yelled.  
  
Johnny did as he was told. Pyro fell tot he floor and burst into tears. " My beautiful flaming man...."  
  
"I am not FLAMING!" Johnny said in paranoia.  
  
"I dunno..." Tabby said as she came to see who was at the door. Pietro is checking you out big time.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Can we get back to the game?" Warren snapped as he led his guests down the hallway.  
  
"What game are you guys playing?" Spiderman asked followed.  
  
The flash zoomed ahead of the pair and took a two second tour of the mansion.  
  
"OMG....it's a clone of me!" Pietro shrieked in a feminine voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's a speedy Gonzalas as well." Tabby explained.  
  
"Yeah but I'm better looking " Flash said with a grin.  
  
"You are not!" Pietro said.  
  
"Well at least I am not dressed in drag!"  
  
"Oh my God! I am going to kill those girls for letting me go to the door like this. I don't dress like this, it's a dare!"  
  
"Sure it is sweetheart." The flash mocked  
  
Once everyone regrouped in the room the game resumed after introductions and powers were explained.  
  
The girls couldn't help but stare at Parker's costume, it left nothing to the imagination.  
  
"Well....it's Kurt's turn to dare."  
  
"Flash truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to race Pietro."  
  
"Ohhh good dare!" Jean said with a grin.  
  
"This should be good." Betsy mused. Kurt teleported everyone outside to the long driveway of the Xavier institute, which was strangely about half a mile. Xavier liked to over compensate....  
  
" Whoever reaches the gates and back without playing dirty and staying on the path wins." Kurt stated. Pietro and The Flash stared each other down for a moment before crouching down.  
  
"On your mark, get set.....GO!" Kurt yelled. The two shot off like a bullet, the gust of wind throwing everyone down onto the ground.  
  
"Kurt, they are going to be coming back at us so fast we won't be able to tell who won!"  
  
" That's why we have this." Kitty said as she tossed a Polaroid camera to Warren,  
  
"Be a doll and take a picture of the photo finish from the sky.  
  
"Right." Angel replied as he slew up into the air, just as the pair came rushing back.  
  
"It looks like it is gonna be close...." Angel said as he hovered with his finger on the trigger button.  
  
"Angel pressed the button as the two crossed the finish line and brought themselves to a halt.  
  
"Who won?" they both demanded.  
  
"Hold on...." Warren said as he shook the picture in his hand. Suddenly Outkast's Hey Ya comes on.  
  
Shake it, sh-shake it, shake it sh-shake it shake,sh-shake it, shake it like a Polaroid picture....  
  
"I love this song." Rogue cried as she began to freak dance,  
  
" You go country girl!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but the picture finished developing." Warren announced as the music suddenly stopped. "The winner is the Flash!"  
  
"Noooooooooo" Pietro cried.  
  
"Relax Pietro, you're still a minuteman..." Bobby said with a chuckle.  
  
"Takes one to know one Drake..." Pietro shot back.  
  
Kurt teleported the kids back into the room and sat back down.

* * *

"Oh, we have to give Johnny a dare." Lance said.  
  
"Ok I'll do it." Amara interjected.  
  
" Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Give us your best Risky Business Impression."  
  
( I do not own Risky Business))  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Can I borrow a button down shirt and some shades"  
  
"Here....take mine." Piotr said as he looked up from his book and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his ripped chest. He then tossed him the shirt and went back to his book. Scott donated an extra pair of ruby quartz glasses to him. Johnny then excused himself and left the door to the media room open as he removed his super hero suit and put on Piotr's shirt. Mysteriously the music began to randomly play as Johnny slid into the entryway and turned to his peers and began to dance.  
  
"Wow he's really good."  
  
"Mmmmm hmmm...." The girls agreed.

* * *

"Well who should I dare next? How about you Parker, truth or dare?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"So glad you said that. I dare you to dress up in this lovely Tarzan costume. waves around the loin cloth that she pulled out from her goodie bag. and go websligning across Bayville."  
  
(( I do not own Tarzan))  
  
"What?" Parker squeaked.  
  
"You heard her...or you will have to make out with Paulina, aka Pietro." Kitty said with a sinister grin.  
  
"Give me that loin cloth!" Parker said as he snatched it from her and hurried off into the bathroom to go change.  
  
When he came back all female eyes were fixed upon him.  
  
"Umm is there any underwear under there?" Jubilee asked shyly.  
  
"Don't....ask...." Peter responded. The Spiderman costume fits so tight that well I would have a visible underwear line so I have to wear a dance belt...anyways, you'll never no."  
  
"In other words no he is swinging free down there" The Flash said.  
  
"Now get to it Tarzan, but first say cheese."  
  
Kitty then took several photos with the Polaroid. Once for each girl, Pietro and Johnny.  
  
"Hey Johnny, you're flaming again." Iceman said.  
  
"Oh....sorry...." Johnny said sheepishly.  
  
"Bye Tarzan. Oh and take this camera with you so we can make sure you are actually doing what we asked." Kurt said as he handed over the tiny spy cam. "Clip it onto your loin cloth."  
  
Peter sighed with annoyance as he clipped on the camera and launched a web string as he leapt out of the mansion and swung down the street.  
  
The kids watched the people point and stared.  
  
"I wish he fought crime in that get up but the spandex are nice too...." Wanda said softly.  
  
"Wanda's got the hots." Pyro mused.  
  
"I do not. Just shut up and watch the dare."  
  
After several minutes Peter returned to the Mansion and swiftly changed back into his Spiderman costume.  
  
"Sell that tape and you're dead." Parker snarled.  
  
"We aren't recording any of it, it's just a live broadcast that little camera shows." Kitty replied.  
  
"Good." Peter responded.  
  
(( Come on now who hasn't imagined Peter as Tarzan?))  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Jade: Yes I had to put them in there....sorry. Oh btw more cameos in the next chapter. Once again it's about what the Adults are doing. It's probably going to be a small two parter then I will come back to the kids. It's gonna be good. Catfights, and misunderstood situations. 


End file.
